herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunkan Bulk
Dunkan Bulk is a member of the legendary Alpha Team. History Hero 1.0 Cornelius Zo During a battle with Cornelius Zo it was reported that Bulk drove Zo's army of Tiger Ants away with his Crusher. This was revealed in an interview on Hero Factory FM, though Bulk, just as his description on the website provides, had few words to say. Before he could answer any more questions, the Alpha Team was called away on mission. Vapor At some point in Dunkan Bulk's life he encountered Vapour. He was aided by a Dropship and Rookie Hero William Furno upon his Furno Bike Trials of Furno Dunkan Bulk was on a mission Rotor with William Furno, Jimi Stringer and Preston Stormer to apprehend Xplode and Rotor. Unfortunately the two villains got away. This episode merely introduced the character of Bulk, but for the rest of the time it is mostly about Furno's long journey to impress Stormer. Core Crisis Heroes Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk head towards a distress call from a construction site for a prison when they are attacked by the wanted villain Corroder. After having debris hurled at them, they contact Stormer and Furno, who was having his Hero Core charged, and were unable to help for a short period of time. Bulk was then pressed under a large pile of construction equipment. With a veteran hero unable to move, the team was at a serious disadvantage. Surge stayed by him for protection while Stringer led Corroder away from the two. Of course, seeing as there was no way for the rookie to lift bulk out of the debris, the squad had little choice other than to activate a Hero Cell and wait for back up. The Hero Cell provided a shield strong enough against the villain's acid, but this device comes with a price; it drains a heroes' very core. With Bulk already so heavily damaged, the silver hero found it difficult to stay alive. Thankfully, Furno arrived to save the two while Breez came in a Dropship and lifted Bulk's body out. It is revealed that the silver hero survived but barely. pushes him off a ledge. Poor guy needs hug, or another occupation.]] The Enemy Within In the beginning, Stormer is infected by mind-altering nanobots constructed by Meltdown. The AlphaLeader went insane inside the Assembly Tower and nearly kills Bulk by pushing him off a ledge. So overcome with shock that his leader and friend would do such a thing, the silver hero was unable to save himself. Later on, Furno reveals that he may know where the infected Stormer ran off to much to Bulk's joy, but insists that he go alone. Zib then tells Stringer, Bulk, Breez, and Surge that the cure for the Alpha Leader is on the planet Lunar Tratix. Just as they arrived, the group met up with a Tratix Reptoid. Bulk and the rest of the team distract the creature leaving Breez to search for the cure. , the battle they kept building up in the box set but we never got to see.]] Von Nebula Bulk, Stringer ,and Stormer arrive on New Stellac City after hearing a distress call. Upon realizing thatit was a trap set up by Von Nebula the group encountered several of the villains from previous episodes along with new ones. Zib notifies the team, that Von Nebula's group has something called Nebula gases within their weaponry. Stormer quickly saves Bulk and Stringer from such an attack. Later on the rookies arrive to help, but all each of them can do is wait until the bag guys' ammo runs out. Immediately after, Bulk takes down Thunder and is the one who suggests to literally tie up the villains with a large piece of metal. Hero 3.0 Savage Planet The Heroes departed to the planet Quatros, but were surprised to see that the shields around it had been deactivated. When it was decreed by Hero Factory that mining Quaza on the planet caused devastating results, Makuro halted the mining there and encased Quatros in a protective shield so no one could mine there. Unfortunately, Makuro's worst fear has come true. Only someone with the Hero Factory codes could deactivate the shield, codes that exiled professor Aldous Witch had access to. The planet underwent unusual changes caused by the mining of Quaza. Stormer reveals that Aldous was obsessed with the powerful Quaza core all heroes had. At some point Stormer stopped the professor from giving himself his own Quaza Core. Hero Factory felt it would be too dangerous to put him in jail and instead sentenced Aldous to a far worse fate by exiling him all together. Back on Quatros, Nex managed to fix on Daniel Rocka's signal and the group headed into the unknown. The Heroes find Rocka badly injured. He reveals to the Heroes that a being by the name of Witch Doctor attacked him. The Heroes assumed he meant Aldous Witch. Furno attempted to attack the villain, but was stopped by the roots of the planet that were apparently under the Witch Doctor's control. Furno attempts to attack the villain again, but the Witch Doctor easily outmatches him with his superior speed and cunning. The Witch Doctor reveals that he wanted the Heroes to come to Quatros so that he could use their Hero Craft to escape the dying planet. The Heroes recover an injured Furno while the Witch Doctor disappears. The group attempts to warn Stormer and Bulk about Aldous Witch, but Waspix, Raw-Jaw and Fangz ambush them. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Dunkan Bulk is equipped with a Metal Sphere Shooter. He is the physically strongest Hero in Alpha Team but not the smartest. Personality Bulk isn't the smartest Hero which is his personal weakness and it's something that eats him up inside. Stringer and Stormer try to look out for Bulk but sometimes they can't resist playing a little joke on him. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts the founder of Hero Factory shares his opinion on Bulk's performance as a hero and psychological analysis. This is rare as Akiyama Makuro is a mysterious figure and prefers to keep to himself; these excerpts give the audience insight into this character's mind. Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * HF001 * Comic 2: Core Crisis * HF002 * Comic 3: The Enemy Within * HF003 * HF004 * HF005 - Non-Canon Appearance * Comic 6: Savage Planet * HF006 * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Red Alert Trivia * He is also known as "The Behemoth". * It is known that Bulk and Stringer got the 2.0 upgrade. Set Information 7168 Dunkan Bulk.jpeg 7179 Bulk and Vapour.jpeg Bulk_3.jpeg Bulk * Bulk was released in summer 2010. * Bulk's is set number 7168. * Bulk contains 17 pieces. Bulk and Vapour * Bulk and Vapour were released in summer 2010. * The set number of Bulk and Vapour is 7179. * The set, Bulk and Vapour, contains 89 pieces, around about 21 used for Bulk. Bulk 2.0 * Bulk 2.0 is set for release in winter 2011. * Bulk 2.0 is no set number. * Bulk 2.0 contains 25 pieces. * Includes a metal sphere shooter. * Dunkan Bulk 2.0 has a metal sphere shooter. Bulk 3.0 * Bulk 3.0 is set for release in summer 2011. * Bulk 3.0 is set number 2182. * Bulk 3.0 contains 30 pieces. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. * Bulk 3.0 can be combined with Furno 3.0. Breakout * Bulk's Breakout Form is set for release in summer 2012. * Bulk's Breakout Form is set number is 6223. * Bulk's Breakout Form contains 61 pieces. See Also * Gallery:Dunkan Bulk * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show * Review:Dunkan Bulk * Review:Bulk 3.0 Source * Building Instructions: 7168 * Product Number: 7168 * Confidential: Dunkan Bulk * Bio: Dunkan Bulk Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2010 Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:Alpha Team Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Savage Planet Category:Alpha Category:Trials of Furno Category:Core Crisis Category:The Enemy Within Category:Von Nebula Category:Grey Category:Red Category:Bulk 3.0 Category:Bulk 1.0